


Strange Mediation

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Stephen Strange, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen is doing his daily mediation and Tony is bored. He discovers something that rods his boredom very very quickly
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw what if trailer you know exactly what’s about happen 😏

Ironstrange   
Stephen’s “ friend”

Tony sat in his chair watching an episode of how it was made specially rubber tires. “ Seen it.” Tony yawned turning the tv off. He was bored and Anthony Edward Stark HATED being bored. The world didn’t need saving, his favorite neighborhood spider was off on senior camping trip. Whatever Tony wanted to tinker with has been tinkered to death. He need something to do. 

“ Friday is Stephen done mediating?” Tony asked looking up at the ceiling. “ _Afraid not boss_. “ Friday his lovely A.I replied with slight boredom in her tone. “ How long has he been doing that now?” Tony asked not even bothering to check the time. 

“ _An hour and 2 minutes_.” 

Well maybe he could use a little break.

Tony grinned like a cat getting off his seat and headed to Stephen’s yoga room, at least that’s what Tony saw it as. Stephen called it the healing room which was basically like a yoga room you see in community rec center but more private. Stopping at the door, Tony gave three light knocks and heard nothing. If he got no answer that meant Stephen was deep in his mediation. So he slide the door open and witness something one only see in dreams. 

**_His_** Stephen was tied up getting fucked by another Stephen. Expect this Stephen looked different, gray skin, yellow eyes, claws, real vampiric look going on. Tony stood there in shock. The way Stephen eyes were watery. His hands tied behind his back by purple velvet rope. The moans and drool sliding down his gagged mouth. It made Tony hard. And then the other Stephen saw him.

“ Oh~ My my Stephen just when I was teasing about an audience you precious Tony is here to witness your **true** self.”

Tony swallowed hard, this Stephen voice was deeper and dripping with dark lust. Yellow eyes meet brown eyes as other Stephen shoved Tony’s Stephen on the mat fucking him without like without mercy. “ F-fuck,,,” Tony mumbled as his pants became awfully tight and his boner was growing stiff. Other Stephen noticed still pounding into Stephen. 

“ Would you like to join us? Here you can have this hole~”

Other Stephen removed Stephen’s gag as the sorcerer panted heavily. “ T-Tony~~” Stephen moaned in drunk like state. “ Don’t just stand there, Tony. Fuck this poor doctor. This mediation simply isn’t enough for him.” Oh yeah, Tony really REALLY like this Stephen. So commanding how could Tony say no? Walking to the two, Tony cupped Stephen’s face rubbing his thumb over the wet lips. 

“ You realize you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“ Wh-shit,,,- just shut up and fuck me you prick!”

“ Yes doctor~”

“ So bossy. Tony do what he asks and you better not hold back.”

Tony didn’t need be told again already unzipping his jeans and shoving his hard cock into Stephen’s mouth down into his throat he almost came at the inclosed heat alone. But, he’s a Stark, gotta keep up with the sexual symbol name. 

“ Fuck Stephen.All the times I asked for clone to have a threesome you turned me down.” Tony grunted and grabbed some of Stephen’s already messy hair. “ And here you are having your clone fuck you! Slutty hypocrite!” Tony thrust became faster meanwhile other Stephen thrusted into Stephen painfully slow.

“ Oh Tony if only you knew. I’m not even a clone. Think of me as Stephen’s darker half. All his things that he keeps bottled up~” Other Stephen pulled on Stephen’s leaking cock jerking him off. Tony grunted holding Stephen’s head in placing fucking his throat. 

“ Needless to say, we came to in agreement. An agreement we’re oh so happy for you take part of finally~”

_Finally? Jesus Stephen how long-_

Tony groaned as he came into Stephen’s mouth. Other Stephen gave a dark chuckle thrust few more times before cumming himself. Only when both pulled out was when Stephen came. The rope disappeared and Stephen rested his head on Stephen’s lap. 

“ He’s gonna be okay?” Tony asked Other Stephen as yellow eyes looked at the two. Other Stephen walked towards Tony giving him a kiss. Surprised at first, Tony closed his eyes taking in the moment only open them and he was gone. “ Cold...” Stephen mumbled and Tony smiled picking up his boyfriend to carry him to bedroom.

“ Right away doc. We’ll talk about it later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe part 2 as requested 😘

" Well."

" Well...."

" Well whenever you're ready to talk about it."

Stephen sighed as Tony walked passed him. Three days since the _interaction_ and it's been awkward. Tony didn't seem upset and Stephen knew because Tony would have hid it with his glasses. Yet, he couldn't read how or what Tony was thinking about now. He'll lightly ask and Stephen feel like something was squeezing his shoulder just a little too hard. Tony would shrug and mention he's not in a rush to know. " _Doctor?_ " Stephen jumped at sound of Friday's voice. " _It's time for your mediation, shall I let boss know not to disturb you_?" The AI asked and Stephen thought about it shaking his head. " Friday-Tell Tony come to the mediation room, please." Stephen took few deep breaths waiting for a response. " _He's already in the room, Doctor."_ Stephen should have been surprised but his routine was Tony's routine as well.

" Thanks, Friday...I'll be there shortly."

Stephen entered the room and Tony was standing in the middle. Rather the spot Stephen _was_ with his other self. It made him blush recalling every single detail that occurred the previous days. " Soo...you gonna do it again?" Tony asked out loud, stuffing his hands in his pocket. " Do you want me too?" Stephen countered and Tony chuckled turning around with a smile that wasn't filled with hate nor jealously. " Stephen I'm not upset far from it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Stephen averted his eyes. One hand was gripping the other to stop it from shaking so much. 

" It's complicated."

" Babe I'm complicated. Just start from the beginning and how you and OS started playing."

" OS?"

" Other Stephen. I was gonna call him DS which would've been Dom Stephen-"

" Stop. OS is fine."

" **Mhmm Dom Stephen is perfect. Although I think calling me Master would be better."**

Both Tony and Stephen jumped seeing the _Other_ Stephen behind them with a smug expression. " Hello Tony, how nice of you to join us this session." Stephen eyes widen seeing Tony become flustered, it was a cute sight both Stephens could agree on. " Please have a seat. And you start explaining like you promised." OS waved his hand as two chairs appeared. The two glanced at each other before taking a seat. " Tik tok, Stephen. You're on my time now." OS warned and Stephen rolled his eyes knowing the threat- _for most part-_ was an empty one. " You know those nightmares I've been having a few months ago?" Stephen asked Tony making sure to focus on him and only him at the moment. Tony nodded as he occasionally looked at OS. " Well they were visions of my _darker_ self." A dark chuckled echoed from OS and Stephen ignored him.

" Anyways I thought why not face my problem head on to destroy it. Figure that cancel out the bad omens."

" Well did it?"

" Yes....? And no?"

" We had an agreement. I wouldn't destroy this universe along with others ones in exchange~"

Stephen gasped feeling hands roaming across his chest. OS had moved from his seat but his magic was wrapped around him like a chain. Tony could sense that too. " Let me guess you guys fuck and we're spared?" Tony asked and before either could blink OS had his hand around Tony's neck. " Such a smart one. Pity I don't have a Tony like this one in my universe." OS purred into Tony's ear and Stephen couldn't help but feel turned on at how OS looked at Tony. " Oh wow another me? Do I sense a foursome?" OS laughed sliding his hand down Tony's neck down to his collarbone.

" We're not on speaking terms I'm afraid. But I'm think we should fix our agreement. Don't you agree, Stephen?"

" What-what do you mean?"

" Come on babe. I know exactly what he means."

_Oh.Oh!_

Stephen watched as OS snapped his finger and Tony's clothes were gone. " What do you say, Stephen? Add Tony to our _game._ Didn't he always wanted get fucked by two of us?"Stephen watched Tony moan as OS hands moved to Tony's ass. Stephen got up from his seat to join the two. " He can take us both, Stark's are greedy after all." Stephen licked Tony's neck before biting down creating a hickey. OS laughed doing just the same, Tony belonged to _**them**_ after all.

" Well Stephen I'll let you pick first. Ass or mouth?"

" I say both-"

" Hush Tony! Was going say ass but I'll take your mouth instead. It's only way shut you up after all."

" Good choice~"

Stephen snapped his finger as purple velvet rope began forming around Tony's body. " So-so guess new agreement is finalized?" Tony asked rubbing against the two Stephen wanting either of them to touch him already. " Mostly but have make sure our new toy is working properly. Right, Stephen?" OS grinned kissing back of Tony's neck.

" Absolutely~~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah what if Stephen and Tony meet their evil versions and got railed by them  
> Jk lol.....unless 😳

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I welcome Dark Stephen railing Stephen and soon Tony into ironstrange family 🥰
> 
> Made this at literally 12 in the morning GOODNIGHT lol


End file.
